Georgian-Armenian War
The Georgian–Armenian War was a short border dispute fought in December 1918 between the newly-independent Democratic Republic of Georgia and the First Republic of Armenia, in Lori and Akhalkalaki. Major Battles * Battle of Uzunlar (1931) - Armenians living in the Georgian-controlled village attacked the local guards and killed one guard and taking the rest prisoner. Georgia send 200 men as a relief force, but were forced back to to heavy gunfire. (Armenian Victory) * Battle of Sanahin (1931) - A large Armenian Army quickly approached the Field HQ of the Georgian forces, and a train was raided trying to retreat before the battle began. During the battle, the Georgian General in charge of Georgian forces in the area retreated on a second train, along with the remaining Georgian forces. (Armenian Victory) * Siege of Alaverdi (1931) - Immediately following the Battle of Sanahin, the retreating Georgian forces (and General) arrived in the middle of a firefight between Armenian soldiers and local Georgian guards, the latter of which was being bombed by stolen artillery for four days. Two days later, Georgian reinforcements arrived, but were unsuccessful in breaking the encirclement of Alaverdi. A train carrying Georgian reinforcements was raided, slowing the relief effort. The remaining 700 Georgian were re-encircled by ~4,000 Armenian troops, and two days later the Georgian General ordered a breakthrough and retreat from the city. It was successful, and most of the Georgian forces escaped. (Armenian Victory) * The Battles of Vorontsovka and Privolnoye (1931) - Under 150 Georgian men defending from 1,200 Armenian soldiers defended the nearby towns, even using heavy artillery at extremely close rage to hold off the Armenians. Eventually the Armenian forces overran the villages, causing the Georgian forces to retreat. (Armenian Victory) * Battle of Ayrum (1931) - Due to a quickly advancing Armenian Army, retreating Georgian forces were trapped and encircled in the village of Ayrum. Weak and low on supply, the Georgian forces surrendered after one day of fighting. (Armenian Victory) * The First Battle of Sadakhlo (1931) - Armenian forces launched a wave attack on the village, but the heavily fortified and dug-in Georgians repulsed the attack after using machine guns to rout the waves of Armenian soldiers. (Georgian Victory) * The Second Battle of Sadakhlo (1931) - After losing The First Battle of Sadakhlo, the nearby Armenian forces surrounded the village and ammased their artillery to bomb the Georgians out. After heavy bombing, the Georgians surrendered and the Armenians took the city. (Armenian Victory) * The Eighth Battle of Troitskoe (1931) - Georgian forces attacked the village with machine guns and artillery, and quickly rout the Armenian forces in the village (Georgian Victory) * Battles at Katharinenfeld and Shulaveri (1931) - The Georgian Army counterattacked the advancing Armenian Army, encountering them at Katharinenfeld and Shulaveri. Georgian forces flanking from a nearby river encircled the two villages and even though the Georgian forces were outgunned, the Armenian forces surrendered. (Georgian Victory) * The Battles of Ashaga-Seraland and Little Sulaveri (1931) - Using the momentum gained, the Georgian Army attacked the villages of Ashaga-Seraland and Sulaveri as well as several smaller villages in between. Through both sides continuously outflanking and outgunning, the Armenian Army is spread thin and the Georgian Army ended up breaking through and pushing the Armenians mostly out of Lori. After a counterattack, both sides cannot push further and major fighting ends. (Stalemate) Peace Treaty Both parties signed a peace agreement in January 1919 brokered by United Kingdomball. Armenian and Georgian troops left the territory and both sides agreed to begin talks on designating a neutral zone. The neutral zone later was divided between the Armenian SSR and Georgian SSR. Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD